The Misadventures of Cube 1: Cube's Cruise Disaster
by Amachar928
Summary: Cube and her friends decided to go on a cruise. Later, she finds herself in a natural disaster. Could she survive?


**Author's Note: This is my first Jet Set Radio Future fanfic series. Throughout the year, I will continue to make more, and suggestions will be made after the second episode. Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, one of my friends Jazz just won the raffle at the concert last night. It was a cruise ticket. The ticket said that only 5 persons can go. Since there are 5 of us girls in the GG's, we decided that it would be a ladies only cruise. So next day, I went to the garage with my luggage with 4 of my friends. They all have luggages with their tags on it. And then, we saw the ship's name that we're going on. It is called the S.S. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus. Then, we said "Goodbye, Goodbye!" to the boys in the Garage.

When we went to the shipyards, we saw the ship docked in port #13. In the waiting room, we saw a lot of people sitting on benches waiting for the ship to be ready. Jazz and Boogie were at a smoothie stand, ordering smoothies while Gum herself just orders gum at a newspaper stand. Rhyth was at MadMans cafe drinking a pop-cola while I was just sitting around with a bunch of hype-train dudes. It wasn't that bad being alone myself with nothing fun to do. I was about to fall asleep when I heard an intercom bleep. It said _"S.S. Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus is about to leave dock #13. All persons boarding this ship must carry out their tickets. Thank you." _When I heard this, I jumped up awake like a live wire. I joined with Gum and the others as we were about to give out the ticket to the man at the counter next to the boarding gate.

As we entered, we huddled like penguins battling in a snowstorm. The ship itself is big like the other luxurious yachts, and its probably the most notorious cruise ship I've ever seen. The interior is like the first-class section of the Titanic. We saw a lot of people flood the sections. We quickly went to our room. While we are in the room, we just unpack our stuff. Then, Jazz said "Hey, why don't we go to the pool? There it has a lot of water slides." I and the others agreed with what she said. Quickly, we changed into our swimsuits. Then, we went to the pool deck. There, we tried out all of the slides. And it was perfect. I almost threw up in one of them.

When evening falls, me, Gum, Rhyth, Boogie, and Jazz went to take a shower. We were squeaky clean with glory! Rhyth decided to tell us that we need to find a club to satisfy our pleasure on a cruise ship. Then, we went to find a club, and fortunately we found one. It is called "Club Farts." We went inside, just to be greeted by a foul smell that lurked across the room. There were like many women and girls farting into the open space. We went to the bar and we saw that the menu that is mostly made up of food that gives us the ability to pass gas. We decided that it was too much of foul air to keep us satisfied, so Gum insisted us on finding another club. There, we found another club, which is the MadMans club. It is similar to the MadMans cafe that Rhyth went earlier. We decided to go in, just to see a long bar filled with a lot of filling glasses and lots of pop cola flavors and bottles that took up most of the space, lessening smoothies and milkshakes. There, Rhyth just loved the place. We stayed there for a long time, and eventually we just filled our bladders up with the drinks that we just drunk.

When we returned to our room, we decided to go to bed. Then, I just saw Jazz picking up a video game controller on the shelf. And I said "Hey Jazz, you'll play that tomorrow. Now it's time to get a good slumber after all of that fun we just had." And I just went to bed, concluding the very first fun day on a cruise ship.

* * *

In the dead of night while we were sleeping, we heard a loud alarm blaring across the ship, and it jumped me out of bed, and I thought it was someone blowing an air horn just to scare us into a false alarm. Gum, Rhyth, Jazz, and Boogie jumped out of bed too. And we heard the intercom bleep. It said _"Attention visitors, we had detected a big wave that is about to crash into the ship. Please follow the staff's __orders and evacuate as possible. Thank You."_ We were in a panic. We dashed out of our rooms to go to the the lifeboats. There, we saw a lot of people entering the lifeboats. We decided to have another plan, to jump out of the ship. Boogie said that it would be too risky, so we did it anyway. We jumped into the water and took a deep breath, and suddenly something happened; the water was rising, and a giant shadow cast over us like another ship that is about to kill us. We looked behind and it was the big wave! And then the wave swallowed us up like a big blob of jell-o, and another thing is that I saw the ship turning in the water, and it disappeared like a giant, seaweed covered monster was grabbing it. Then, the water lowered, and I caught breath again in the open space, and I decided to lay on my back. And the stars and the full moon gazed upon me like a bunch of people were about to rescue me. I fell asleep.

The next day, I just woke up, and I felt sand on my back. And I saw the crystal clear water. I was shocked to realize that I was in an island! I tried to call out of my other friends, but they can't come. I cried. Until, I heard a rustling in the leaves. Then, I saw all of my friends, I was happy! Gum told me, Rhyth, Boogie, and Jazz to stay here because she was going to call the rescue team. I know that Gum had a cell phone, and it still had battery. Together, we waited for three hours for them to come.

When I got home, I just relaxed, and I am never, ever, going on a cruise again!

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, do you like it? Then, fav and follow me and this story! I will come back with a new one soon. Goodbye!**


End file.
